


Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Keith Alan Croft, Saturday Night Live, The Alan
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horror undertones, One Shot, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Lily comes home to find The Alan on her doorstep, she can't imagine why her friend got her such a silly, extravagant gift. That is, until she discovers the Adult Expansion Pack.
Relationships: The Alan/Original Female Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, kind of a weird one. But I'm determined to write about as many of Bill's characters as possible, so here we are. Also, the storyline is inspired by Season 2 Episode 1 of Black Mirror-'Be Right Back'
> 
> The title is from the song of the same name by Daft Punk

After an exceptionally long day at the office, Lily wanted nothing more than to go home, crack open a bottle of wine, and sit in the tub, letting the warm water soak into her skin until reality washed away. So when she came around the corner and saw a massive box standing at her front door, it was the last thing she wanted to deal with. Walking around, Lily stared at the wooden boards and their various instructions. “This End Up.” “Fragile.” “Do Not Store at Temp. Below 45 F or Above 75 F” and the name “ALANCORP” stamped all over it in big, bold lettering. There wasn’t, however, any indication of a sender. Taller than she was, Lily wasn’t sure how she was even going to get it inside, until she remembered the dolly buried in the back of the garage.

Stepping past old Christmas decorations, a box of photo albums, and snagging her skirt on a rake, Lily finally managed to wrestle the dolly up to her front steps, sweaty and frustrated. _Whatever is in here better be fucking worth it._

Unlocking the door, Lily went inside and propped it open before coming back out, pushing the dolly underneath the monolithic box and tipping it back, only to realize it was extremely heavy. Laying it back on its base, Lily decided it would be wise to change out if her heels. Running inside and putting on far more practical tennis shoes, she tried again, managing to slide the gargantuan box into her living room. 

Rushing back to the garage to snatch up the crowbar, by the time Lily was wedging it into the top, she was _angry_ at the damn box. Prying the top open, the sides fell away quite easily to reveal shimmering golden wrapping paper covered with the letter ‘B’ and a letter affixed to the front.

Detaching it, Lily ripped it open, and on AlanCorp stationery, there was a handwritten note:

_Dear Lily,_

_I know you aren’t the biggest fan of extravagant gifts, but I saw this and had to get it for you. I’ve been concerned about how much time you’ve been spending alone since Stephen. Please enjoy The Alan._

_Love,_

_Troy_

Rolling her eyes, suddenly it all made sense. Troy, while a dear friend, was well-to-do and more than a little eccentric, and often bought things impulsively and without asking. One Christmas about a decade ago, he showed up at Lily’s studio apartment with a puppy, never thinking that not only did Lily not particularly _want_ a dog, but her building didn’t even allow them. 

Staring at the box, she could only imagine what Troy got her this time. Holding her breath, Lily reached up and tore away the paper, but all she saw was a flat metal sheet with a couple of knobs, a remote, and instruction manual. Until she walked around. 

_“Jesus fucking Christ!”_ Clasping her chest like a southern belle having the vapors, Lily saw him. The Alan. It was a man. Well, it looked like a man. Frozen with his arms at right angles and fingers held together, he wore a blue knit sweater and khakis. Tall, with reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, and handsome features, he stood frighteningly still, and Lily found herself edging away from him.

Uncertain, she circled back around and lifted the manual from its hook, reading. _The Alan: The Future Of Casual Entertainment._ Paging through and picking up the remote, she saw that there were three settings: Alan, Total Alan, and Perfect Alan. Facing it, Lily’s thumb hovered over the Alan button. Hesitating, she picked up her phone and held it in her other hand, just in case. Closing her eyes, Lily pressed.

Funky music radiated from the box, startling Lily. Jumping back, she gasped as the man inside began to dance, swinging his ( _its??)_ hips back and forth lightly and moving his hands at his sides, occasionally throwing up a hand in mock lackadaisicality and making silly faces.

“What. The. Fuck.” Unsure exactly what Troy expected her to get out of this thing, Lily was curious, and she turned it up to Total Alan. The Alan started giving her thumbs up, facial expressions becoming more excitable, but still, all it was doing was dancing in a glass box. Tilting her head in confusion, Lily hit Perfect Alan. The dancing became more ornate, Alan going so far as to place his hands on the glass and toss his head back and forth, which elicited a chuckle from Lily, but certainly that wasn’t worth whatever Troy paid for this ridiculous gift. 

Turning it off, Alan settled back into his original position and Lily eyed it suspiciously. Thinking she would call Troy, and possibly AlanCorp tomorrow to see about returning it, she tossed the remote on the couch and started to head upstairs, but she got halfway up the staircase and paused. Deciding the idea of The Alan standing here in the darkness all night was just too creepy, Lily went into her linen closet, grabbed a sheet, and draped it over the box, doing her best to forget about it as she sank into the tub as planned.

Getting home from work the next day determined to do something about The Alan, Lily was approaching the house when she spotted something nestled in the bushes. It was a small box and, picking it up, Lily saw it was also from AlanCorp. She assumed it arrived the day before and got knocked over in the bustle of trying to get The Alan inside. 

Bringing the box in under her arm, Lily opened it to reveal a second remote with a plethora of buttons and a far thicker instruction manual that read: _AlanCorp: The Alan Instruction Manual: Adult Expansion Pack._

Flipping through the first few pages, heat started to rise in Lily’s face. It was now apparent why Troy decided to buy her The Alan, and though she supposed the thought was sweet, in a way, it was also presumptuous. Setting the box aside, Lily went about making dinner and her usual nightly routine.

Later that night, Lily laid in bed. As was typical for her most nights, her mind wandered to this fantasy or that, and a hand crept between her thighs as visions floated through her head. Turning on the light, Lily reached under her bed for the decorative box and retrieved her vibrator, then paused. Lily stared, chewed her lip, then put it away before creeping downstairs. 

Examining the manual and the remote, Lily was overwhelmed. It didn’t seem there was much The Alan _couldn’t_ do. In addition to the preset functions on the remote, things ranging from as simple as ‘Erection’ to a variety of positions, there was also a Voice Control option. 

Nervous, Lily wanted to start small. Following the guidelines for how to unlock the back, Lily swung the metal sheet outward. Tentatively, she lifted a hand to touch The Alan, patting his shoulder for half a second before withdrawing like she burned herself on the stove. When he didn’t react, she tried again, hooking a hand over his shoulder and pulling, but it was as if he were a statue carved of granite. Lily couldn’t budge him an inch. Scanning the manual, Lily saw that if she wanted to be able to move The Alan around, he had to be in Pliable Mode. Pointing the remote and pressing the appropriate button, Alan’s arms dropped to his sides, causing her to jump a little. 

Tugging lightly at his blue sweater, Alan took half a step backward toward her without turning his head. Swallowing, Lily did it again, and again until he was standing completely out of the box. 

Turning him around, his face was expressionless, eyes empty and Lily took him by the broad shoulders and with gentle pressure he took jointed steps backward until they reached the couch. Not entirely sure how to get him to sit, Lily tried pushing the top of his head, but Alan ended up bending at the knees and not at the waist, awkwardly laying across the edge of the couch cushion. Hoisting him up, Lily pushed a hand into his hip while the other held up his back and managed to get Alan seated on the couch, arms flopped at his sides, staring to the right at nothing. 

Lily held a trembling hand out and delicately touched his face. Half of her expected Alan to spring to life and bite her. Thinking on it, she assumed there was probably a button for that on the remote if she wanted such a thing. But no. He just sat there. Lily thought The Alan might be cold. Or falsely warm. But he was room temperature, which was somehow even more unnerving. 

Deciding she’d come this far, Lily pushed Alan back so he was leaning against the couch and, glancing around as if someone might catch her, unzipped his pants. It was difficult working them down his thick thighs without any assistance from Alan, but eventually Lily managed. Maybe it was odd, but Lily wanted to play with a soft cock. In real life, that kind of opportunity never occured. Obviously, when she started, they didn’t tend to stay that way, so Lily rarely got to explore it in depth like she did now. 

It was large. Which didn’t surprise her, being as The Alan was a high-end sex toy. What did surprise her was that it felt so _real._ Even the veins which Lily traced her fingers over were perfectly raised, each one laid below the hyperrealistic skin with precision. Hesitant, Lily lowered her head, glancing back up at The Alan’s flat eyes before lifting the soft cock to her mouth and darting her tongue out for the briefest of seconds. She expected it to taste like cleaning solution. Or maybe even be similar to licking a battery. But all her tongue sensed was clean, dry skin.

Rising, Lily studied the remote. She pressed the ‘Erection’ button and the cock sprang to life so suddenly she took a step back in surprise. Grasping it, Lily found it stiff but opposable, and as she considered its mass, she frowned. Padding back upstairs, Lily decided she would need some lubricant. Sure, she could probably use some of the other functions of The Alan to warm herself up, but for her first time she didn’t want to get too crazy.

Bottle in hand, she returned downstairs and, oddly, she didn’t feel particularly comfortable undressing in front of him. Turning away, Lily lowered her panties, deciding to keep her top on. Smearing some lube over herself, Lily spent a couple of minutes fiddling her clit until her natural slickness mixed with the sticky liquid. 

With a deep breath, Lily straddled The Alan, positioning herself carefully. Sinking down, the wide head of his cock penetrated her and Lily gasped. Going slowly, she allowed the rest of the thick cock to inch inside until Lily was almost uncomfortably full. Sitting and breathing for a minute, Lily rubbed her clit gently before lifting a little a relaxing back down. Repeating, she went a little further. Then Lily started to bounce.

Lily found The Alan’s cock to be not only an excellent size, the girth and length incredibly satisfying as she drove herself down, but the curve of the shaft and breadth of the head was particularly special. Every downstroke seemed to nail her g-spot no matter how Lily positioned herself, and she could only imagine how many months of research, how many teams of dedicated scientists, went into forging such an immaculate creation.

“Oh _fuck_ .” Eyes falling closed, Lily pistoned her thighs, gliding over him as The Alan’s head bobbed limply while one of her arms draped over his broad shoulder, the other spinning over her swollen clit. Fluttering within, Lily dragged her hips forward and back vigorously, knees weaving in and out as she panted. Thighs quaking, her fingers dug into the blue woven sweater as her eyes clenched shut and she tensed. “Fuck, _fuck!_ ” Body bending, Lily pressed her face into the crook of Alan’s neck, breathing hard and trembling.

After a moment of recovery, she leaned back, considering. Combing back his reddish brown hair, Lily ghosted her fingers over the remote. She wanted more. Studying the manual, Lily selected four buttons and, with trepidation, pushed enter. 

Light appeared behind The Alan’s eyes much like it did when he danced, but instead of the silly, somewhat teasing expression from before, there was a heat behind those cobalt blues, a passion as his nose flared and his sharp jaw clenched, highlighting every muscle.

Immediately his strong hands found Lily’s waist, clamping down, and with rolling hips Alan thrust into Lily. “Oh shit!” Caught off guard, had he not been holding her firmly, Lily would’ve tumbled right off, but as it was she clung to his expansive shoulders and enjoyed the ride. 

There was something about those eyes. Piercing her, Lily was unnerved by them, as it seemed Alan truly was _looking_ at her, studying her reactions, gauging her responses. Testing him, Lily tipped her head from side to side, and sure enough, The Alan followed, trained on her pupils. It didn’t help that his eyes were exactly the shade of Stephen’s. She wondered if perhaps Troy gave AlanCorp a picture and they copied them, because peering close, Lily could even see the little flecks of gray precisely where Stephen’s were.

But as much as Lily didn’t like to admit it, Stephen never looked at her like this during their lovemaking, and the way The Alan stared at her was exciting. With Stephen, things were lovely, but it was usually sweet, tender sex followed by holding one another until they fell asleep. Lily adored him, but sometimes a woman needs to get _fucked,_ and as Alan pounded into her, Lily found herself undulating above him, hand working furiously between her thighs and moaning with abandon.

Perhaps there were sensors in The Alan’s penis that picked up on her tightening body, or perhaps he had a preset routine, whatever it was, Alan started hammering into her faster and Lily’s body seized, one hand tearing at what she presumed was synthetic hair as she held her fingers down over her clit, mouth agape and hand scrambling for the remote to turn him off. 

Managing to hit the button, The Alan collapsed, eyes going dark and arms falling limp at his sides. Lily even felt him go soft inside of her, which was a deeply odd sensation to happen all at once. As she dismounted, part of her wished that she could at least keep the look on his face around, if nothing else. To have a man, or something approximating one at least, want her, hunger after her, made Lily tingle long after she put The Alan away and crawled into bed.

***

Lily found herself unreasonably excited on the drive home from work the next day, thinking about some of the exciting things she would get to try with The Alan. Shedding her clothes as soon as she got in the door, Lily locked it behind her and found her mouth filling with saliva as she unlocked the towering glass box. 

She wanted to see all of him, and as Lily removed The Alan’s sweater and white undershirt, she marveled at his body. It wasn’t what she expected, exactly. The legs she saw the day before had been especially athletic, thick thighs and calves carved from alabaster. And though Alan had impressive broad shoulders and a firm chest with a smattering of body hair that was slightly darker than that on his head, he was also sporting a bit of a tummy and slight love handles, which Lily appreciated. Caressing them lovingly, Lily enjoyed that he wasn’t some carbon-copy Ken doll and she grinned at his flat ass as she walked him up the stairs to her bedroom.

Sitting him on the mattress, Lily glanced at the handbook and remote, inputting the desired sequence, and laid back with her legs spread. Seeing The Alan come crawling at her, face voracious and body alive, was daunting for a moment, but once his head was between her thighs Lily forgot her concern.

Lengthy tongue spinning around her clit, Alan dug his sharp jaw forward, beginning to lap at her directly, all the while remaining strangely silent. 

“Oh... _oh fuck…”_ Burying her hands in his hair, Lily’s legs snapped shut about his ears as The Alan consumed her, dark blue eyes wide open as he drew her clit between his lips and sucked intensely. 

Once again, Lily couldn’t help but compare him to Stephen. It wasn’t that Stephen didn’t go down on her, he did, but there was a certain...timidity to it. And though he managed to get her off, Lily often got the sense that for Stephen it was a chore, a job he felt obligated to do. But that glitter in The Alan’s eyes made Lily feel as though she were a treat he’d been looking forward to eating all day, as if he couldn’t get enough of her, and what was better, knowing that Alan wasn’t technically real, for the first time Lily could let herself go.

Locking her legs around his head, Lily humped his face shamelessly, using both hands to force him closer as she writhed on the bed. “ _Yes! Fuck! Holy shit! Yes!”_ As much as Lily loved the sensations provided by his talented tongue, what intrigued her the most were the actions of The Alan’s hands. Constantly roaming, they caressed every inch of her body they could reach, setting Lily’s skin aflame and even tenderly tracing over her face with just the tips of his fingers. Lily was convinced that more than a few self-possessed women were involved in The Alan’s creation at this point, and though she was sure they were well compensated, she was more than a little tempted to send them a fruit basket or something.

Dripping down his chin, Lily screamed, whites of her eyes all that was showing as she convulsed. But The Alan did not relent, and when Lily started to roll, her body attempting to escape the overstimulation, Alan rolled, too, flipping onto his back and guiding her upright until Lily found herself riding his sculpted face.

“Fuck, _fuck, FUCK!_ ” Body curled over him, practically in the fetal position, Lily ground herself down, realizing she didn’t have to worry about smothering him since The Alan didn’t breathe, and the addition of gravity along with his insatiable suction had her tearing at the sheets. His hands were massaging one of her breasts and her lower back when Lily came a second time, crying out, “ _Fuck! Alan! Yes! Fuck!”_

In her half a moment of composure. Before the storm began to build again, Lily wondered if calling out the name of a sex toy during the heights of passion was exactly healthy, but by the end of round three, panting a wet spot into the sheets, rutting into his eager mouth, arms limp at her sides, Lily was awash in oblivion, hoarse voice repeating, “ _Alan! Oh Alan, yes! Yes!”_ As her aftershocks continued and Lily lifted a weary hand to turn off the remote.

***

Over the next few weeks, Lily tried many, _many_ , different combinations of activities with Alan. Some things were relatively tame, like having Alan take her from behind in bed. Others...well, there were several things Lily was always curious about, some of which she brought up to Stephen and he simply wasn’t into, and a few she hadn’t even been willing to discuss with him, despite their over a decade of marriage. 

Lily contemplated the page titled ‘Breathplay: Instructions and Warnings’ for a long time before she decided to take the risk. The manual said for that, and a number of other activities, setting up Voice Control was required. Entering in a code on the remote, Lily read the series of random words written in the handbook.

“Okay, um…” She cleared her throat. “Artichoke. Marsupial. Archipelago. Constantinople. Rectify. Tangent.” 

The Alan raised his head. “Please select desired language.” Lily clutched her chest. There was no way to say it. His voice was _weird._ Deep and almost frog-like, he definitely sounded like a robot. _You think after all the trouble they went to making him perfect they would’ve bothered to give him a sexy voice, but I guess not…_

“En-English.” Lily stammered.

“I have recorded your response as ‘English’ is that correct?” He sounded so much like all the stupid teleoperators Lily dealt with on a daily basis she had to stifle a laugh before responding.

“Yes.”

“Please state clearly what you would like me to call you.” For once The Alan was not following her with his eyes.

She cleared her throat. “Lily.”

He repeated it back in his awkward voice. “Lily. Please repeat for confirmation.”

She rolled her eyes. “Lily.”

“Hello. Lily.” Alan said in a wooden voice, smiling. “Your Alan from AlanCorp is now available for voice commands. Thank you and have a pleasant day.” With that, his eyes went dead and The Alan shifted into his preset position once more. Lily read the section carefully. Twice. Then, with The Alan and herself naked and her cellphone in hand, she laid on the bed and took a deep breath. 

Swallowing, Lily raised her voice hesitantly. “Alan…”

Head swiveling to face her, The Alan’s eyes flared up and Lily’s flesh came alive. “Yes. Lily.”

Lily double-checked how she was supposed to phrase commands and made sure her phone was at the ready in case anything should go wrong. “Alan, I want to have vaginal intercourse while being choked.”

“To confirm.” Alan stared back at her. It was reassuring not to see judgement looking back at her from those deep blue eyes. “You would like to engage in vaginal intercourse while being choked?”

Lily nodded. “Correct.”

“For safety considerations.” The Alan tilted its head. “During this particular activity, should you wish to discontinue at any point, pull on your Alan’s earlobe. The Alan will also monitor your pulse and breathing. When you are ready to proceed, say ‘Begin’.”

Laying down, Lily took a deep breath, shook out her limbs, and tried to calm herself. “Begin.”

Alan climbed on top of her. There was something about an animatronic being advancing toward Lily with its hand outstretched toward her neck that set off alarms, probably years of watching science fiction, but Lily shoved the panic down. Guiding her legs apart, The Alan spread the lips of her pussy, long fingers playing with her until Lily was slick and needy while his other hand began depressing the spots where her neck joined her jaw, careful not to put any undue force on her windpipe. 

As The Alan penetrated her and he squeezed her throat tighter, Lily saw his visage transform. Nose flaring, lip curling, eyes wide and fiery, Alan began ramming into Lily without pretext. Arm wedged between them, his thumb furiously rubbed her clit and after a handful of strokes Alan came up on one knee, getting more traction and clapping into Lily recklessly. Rounded teeth bared, Lily knew she should probably be concerned, even frightened, but her body moved independently of her brain, slamming her pelvis against him and emitting wheezing moans. Tugging his hair and staring back into his stormy blue eyes, for the first time in her adventures with The Alan, something in Lily suspected he was enjoying himself.

Pulse throbbing. Face hot. Edges hazy. Lily flexed around Alan’s cock, body rattling beneath him. As soon as her eyes began to roll, The Alan released his grip and she took a massive gulp of air, crying, “ _Alan!”_

Pulsing inside of her, Alan’s expression relaxed and he tilted his head. “Lily. Would you like me to choke you again?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Lily polished one of his prominent cheekbones. “ _Yes. Fuck, yes. Alan, yes!_ ” When Alan broke into a wide, goofy grin and raised an eyebrow as he replaced his hand about her neck, Lily narrowed her eyes, but continued to lift her hips to him.

Hammering her into the mattress, Alan’s fingers pulsed at her throat and Lily quaked beneath him. Once again as her orgasm overwhelmed her, Alan’s hand disappeared and Lily sought oxygen. Massaging her breast while slowing his strokes, Alan blinked down at her. “Lily. Would you like me to choke you again?”

“No.” Lily gasped. “That’s enough for now, Alan.”

Nodding, Alan lifted a hand toward her face and Lily flinched, but all he did was push her sweaty hair away from her face, throwing her off kilter. “Do you wish to continue having intercourse?”

Shaking her head, Lily placed a hand on his firm chest. “No, Alan. Thank you.” Climbing off, Alan lay on the bed next to her. Since he didn’t breathe, or fidget, it was unnatural how still Alan could be in repose with his eyes open as Lily recovered.

Part of Lily was tempted to sleep next to him, to toss a leg over Alan and ask him to place an arm around her, nestle in next to his almost-scentless body, just to remember what it’s like not to wake up alone again. But the manual was clear. Do not sleep around The Alan. Lily found it suspicious that it did not explain why, but it stated that the owner should always replace The Alan in its case when done with their activities. So, slightly crestfallen, Lily dressed Alan and walked him downstairs, replacing him in the glass case and shutting him down, locking him away for the night. Lily stared longingly at the box before turning off the light and trapsing up to bed by herself.

***

As time went on, Lily caught herself distracted by thoughts of Alan more and more. Sometimes she would be sitting in her office between calls, and she would find herself imagining one of their previous encounters, the weight of Alan on top of her, his handsome face between her thighs, and Lily would grow wet, her fingers creeping between her legs before she had to sternly stop herself. _No, you will_ not _masturbate while thinking about a sex toy._

But Lily was finding it difficult to categorize Alan that way anymore. She found herself lingering in front of shop windows, seeing men’s outfits and wondering if something might look becoming on him. Lily would rush home, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles as she rounded the final corner, only to shed her clothes and maul him as soon as she got Alan out of the case and programmed. Coworkers asked her to come out for weekly drinks, to attend their parties or gatherings, and Lily gave half-assed excuses, saying she already had plans. And though she would be too ashamed to tell any of them what those plans were, there was a part of Lily that enjoyed the secret, the thrill, of knowing that she had something special all her own.

It wasn’t until one night, after turning off her phone and giving Alan an incredibly detailed set of commands, only to find herself sweating and so overcome hours later that Lily could barely raise her voice enough to tell him to stop, that Lily turned her phone back on and her eyes went wide. Seventeen missed calls. All from Teresa, along with several texts. Scrolling through them, a wave of nausea washed over Lily.

“ _Just got in a car accident, not far from your house. I think my leg is broken. Ambulance is coming but I’m really scared. Can you come?” “Please Lily? They’re taking me to St. Mark’s. If you get this, come soon.” “Dr says I need surgery, won’t have access to my phone for awhile. Hope you’re here when I wake up.”_

Best friends for almost 20 years, Lily stared down at her phone, hand to her mouth and tears in her eyes. Hurriedly she tossed on some clean clothes and forced The Alan back into its box. On her way to the hospital, Lily tore into herself. She couldn’t believe that while her best friend was lying hurt and frightened in a ditch, she was having multiple orgasms with a goddamn piece of equipment to whom she was hopelessly addicted. In that moment, Lily resolved that she would show some restraint with The Alan from then on.

***

Three days later, and Lily had not touched The Alan. Once again she covered his box with a sheet, but unlike that first week, it was no longer because Alan creeped her out, but because if she had to walk by his alluring, tall stature, posed there in her living room dozens of times, Lily knew she wouldn’t be able to contain herself. But she gritted her teeth, used her hands, and got by without him. 

Late one night, Lily was up watching TV. She found she wasn’t sleeping particularly well lately. Trying not to make the correlation that it was likely due to the fact that she was no longer getting fucked into exhaustion on a daily basis, Lily flipped the channel when she thought she heard a noise.

Muting the TV, for a moment there was silence, and Lily assumed it was just in her head, but then it came again.

“ _Lily.”_

Heart skipping a beat, Lily’s eyes went wide. Lily turned to the source of the sound. The gargantuan, sheet covered box. Trembling, she stepped over and, pulling it free, revealed Alan. He stood before her, hands no longer in their frozen 90 degree angles, but resting at his sides as he stared straight into her with his piercing blue eyes. “Lily.” Alan smiled.

“Al-Alan?” She croaked, swallowing hard.

Tilting his head at her curiously, Alan blinked. He did so rarely, and it caught her off guard. “Lily. It has been three days since our last sexual encounter.”

Mouth working open and closed in silence for a moment, Lily brought a hand to her forehead. “I...yes. That’s true, Alan.”

“Why?” He blinked again.

Alan was looking at her earnestly, with such sincerity. Lily was at a loss. “Well, Alan, I...I needed a break. I can’t...it’s not good for me...us being together so much…”

Ticking his head in the opposite direction, Alan’s soft pink lips moved. “Why?”

Lily felt like she was explaining a foreign concept to someone. “Well, um…” Shifting her weight from side to side, Lily fidgeted. “Because...because you’re not _real_ , Alan. I can’t be dependent on you in that way.”

“What is real?”

Mouth agape, Lily ogled him. _How the fuck do you answer that?_ “Alan, I guess, um...well...I’m real. I’m a person who was born, grew up, and I’m alive, and well, someday I’ll die. But you…” For some reason she didn’t feel she could look at Alan while she said this. “You were made. You’re a machine. You were built by other people, like me. You’ll never change. So it’s...it’s not right for me to…” Eyes falling to the floor, Lily rubbed her elbow with the opposite hand. “It’s not right for me to want you the way that I do.”

Placing a hand flat on the glass, Alan leaned forward. “I want you.” 

Lily gazed back into his blue eyes, uncertain how things crafted in a far-off laboratory could hold such yearning. “Alan...I don’t know if you know what you’re saying…”

“I know _want._ ” Alan’s face was serious, his mouth a hard line as he lowered himself closer to the glass. “And I know _Lily._ ”

Lily knew it was foolish, knew she could wind up on the news. _Woman killed by Murderous Sex Toy Robot._ But seeing Alan standing there, hand outstretched, beautiful face pleading, she gave in. 

Moving around the back of the box, Lily unlocked him, and immediately Alan took her face in both hands, fusing her lips to his own. Not once had they kissed. There were options for that, of course, but for Lily it felt too intimate, too personal, and though his mouth touched practically every other part of her body, this was the first time she felt its soft touch against her own. 

Mouth opening beneath his, Alan’s tongue crept inside, dancing with hers as he walked backwards up to her bedroom. Perfectly balanced and never looking behind him, Alan seemed able to navigate the stairs and keep his full attention on Lily without issue as they reached the landing and he pushed the robe from her shoulders. 

Reaching the bed, Alan peeled off her tank top and shorts before shedding his clothes and climbing in after her. “ _Lily._ ” He said again as his lips brushed over her neck, a large hand snaking between her thighs to begin playing with her clit. 

Aside from the response to voice commands, Alan was silent during all of their trysts, and Lily didn’t know if it was a glitch or what that provoked the sudden change, but as his fingers glided over her, she lost herself in desire, hand fisting in his reddish-brown hair, lips to his ear as she whispered, “ _Alan.”_

Massaging her breast with the other hand, Alan kissed his way down her body, making his way between her thighs. As he dove forward, at first Lily couldn’t figure out what was different. The sensations were spectacular, as per usual, and Alan’s agile hands crawled over her tantalizingly. Then she realized. His eyes were closed. Alan always, _always_ , stared straight at her while he was going down on Lily, but now, eyes closed, he seemed to be caught up in the act, and after a few minutes Lily saw Alan grinding himself into the mattress, apparently aroused and seeking his own personal pleasure as he sought to get her off. 

The sight excited Lily, and she tore at his hair as Alan’s tongue coaxed her engorged clit. “ _Oh Alan! Fuck! Yes! Don’t Stop!”_ Lily drove herself into his crisp jaw, barreling over the cliffs of ecstasy as her screams rose and her heels jittered over Alan’s back. 

Emerging and wiping his face, Alan combed back her hair with both hands, peering into her with those fascinating blue eyes. “ _Lily._ ” He whispered again before he captured her lips, licking into her mouth passionately as he positioned his thick cock at her entrance and inched inside. 

Wrapping a leg around him, Lily pulled Alan deep before planting her heels in the mattress and taking him by the lovehandles, guiding his body into hers. They developed a steady rhythm, Alan’s hand between them teasing her clit as the cadence of their forms hastened. Constricting around him, Lily cried out Alan’s name, fingers digging into his back and body shuddering. And though Alan had brought her beyond euphoria many a time, this was the first instance in which Lily saw something so familiar, and yet so strange. 

It was an expression she’d seen on faces floating above her before. Something approaching anguish as Alan moved inside of her. Lily wasn’t nearing another orgasm, and yet Alan was speeding up, a strange, almost hollow-sounding, strangled whimper coming from him as he screwed up his face, forehead resting against her own as his thrusts became erratic, hips jumping forward, Alan’s hand clung to Lily’s shoulder, mouth open but not exhaling on her as he shivered slightly and fell limp.

For half a moment Lily worried that Alan truly had malfunctioned and she was trapped under a 200 pound robot. But eventually Alan pushed himself up, claiming her mouth for another kiss before rolling to the other side of the bed. Not sweating, skin unflushed, he lay apparently content and outstretched an arm. 

Cautiously, Lily tucked herself into his body. Drawing patterns in Alan’s sparse chest hair before her hand gradually stopped moving and she drifted off to sleep, Lily knew there was a chance she wouldn’t see the sunrise. But inside of Alan’s arms, something inside of Lily told her he was worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on Tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
